Nne/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Janja In Janja's New Crew, Janja, tired of Cheezi and Chungu's idiocy, fires them and replaces them with Nne and his comrade Tano. However, the two hyenas betray their leader and leave him on a cliffs edge to chase some oryxes, only to be repelled by the Lion Guard. Since then, Janja seems to have forgotten about the ordeal and still keeps the two in his clan. Cheezi and Chungu Cheezi and Chungu are close friends of Nne. They're even in the same clan as him. In "Janja's New Crew" Cheezi and Chungu get replaced with Nne and Tano and they get kicked out of the Outlands. However Janja goes back to them after being left behind from the other two. Tano They are best friends and agree with each other on everything. In fact, it's revealed in Janja's New Crew that even Janja is dim-witted compared to them, so they dumped him over a muddy ledge while chasing oryxes across the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard Nne and the Lion Guard used to be enemies but are now good friends. Jasiri Much like the rest of Janja's clan, Jasiri does not trust or like Nne , despite having limited interactions with either of the hyenas. Like with Cheezi and Chungu, she is capable of defeating them alone, and does not seem them as a threat until they are in a larger group. Kiara Nne helps Janja with most of his evil schemes. He along with the rest of Janja's Clan attempt to murder the princess in Can't Wait to be Queen, only to be stopped by the Lion Guard. He attacks her in The Rise of Scar when she and Makini were strolling around the Pride Lands as part of Janja's Plan to summon the spirit of Scar. Hadithi Hadithi had saved the ravens since Nne and Tano tried to eat them and he rescued them. Nala Nala sees Nne as an enemy since he and his clan tried to attack her in "Never Roar Again". Mtoto Nne and his clan chased down Mtoto and his herd before, leaving Mtoto frightened of the hyena. Ma Tembo Nne has been chasing her herd so many times and has destroyed her home Kilio Valley. Zigo Nne hates Zigo. Scar orders them to destroy the Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to save their home but it was too late. Zito Nne and his clan have chased his herd many times. Zito seems to hate him just like all of the other Pride Landers. Johari and Mtoto's Mom Nne hates Johari and Mtoto's Mom. Scar orders them to destroyed the Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to saved their home but it was too late. Makini Nne hates Makini. When Makini and Kiara went to help Ma Tembo, Janja's clan attacked them. Nne the hyena took Makini's staff. Janja then has Chungu grab Kiara as leverage. When Simba got stung by a scorpion, Rafiki sends Makini and the Lion Guard to get the cure - volcanic ash - Janja and his clan attacked them. They also attacked Makini and the Guard when Scar called out his whole army. Zazu Under the orders of Scar, Nne and Tano have decided to kill him. The Lion Guard came to the rescue. After they are defeated, Zazu thanks Kion and his Guard for saving his life. Rafiki After Scar ordered Janja and his clan to eliminate Rafiki, they enter Mapango Cliffs as an attempt to ambush him. However, Rafiki outsmarts him and the other hyenas. He later attempted to kill Rafiki again, but this time with both the other hyenas and the jackals. However, with the Guard and Tamaa's help, the hyenas and jackals run away to the Outlands. Madoa Nne hates Madoa he helped the rest of Scar's Army to get rid of the "Hyena Resistance." Makuu And Male Crocodile Scar orders Nne along with the rest of the army to attack Makuu's Watering Hole. Laini Nne hates Laini since she and her galagos helped saved Makuu's Watering Hole. Bupu, Boboka And Sable Antelope #1 Nne hates the sable antelopes since they helped saved Makuu's Watering hole. Mbeya And Kifaru Nne hates the rhinos since they helped saved Makuu's Watering Hole. Simba Nne hates Simba since he is the king of the Pride Lands. Simba also doesn't allow the hyenas into the Pride Lands. Nne and the rest of the Army of Scar takes over Mizimu Grove. Mzingo Nne and Mzingo are good friends. Mzingo helps Nne with all of his plans when he can. Mzingo and Nne work together on many missions Mwoga Nne and Mwoga are good friends. Mwoga helps Nne with all of his plans when he can. Mwoga and Nne work together on many missions. Male Vulture Nne and Male Vulture are good friends. Male Vulture helps Nne with all of his plans when he can. Male Vulture and Nne work together on many missions. Shujaa Nne and Shujaa are good friends. After Scar betrayed him he help him to defeat Scar and his army. Enemies Kenge Kenge and Nne are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish the The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeat them using his roar to make them escape. Sumu Nne and Sumu are a relationship since he's not ready battle who told by Scar wants the Lion Guard come here. Big Baboon Nne and Tano have always chased Big Baboon's troop. Gumba Nne has always chased Big Baboon's troop. Twiga In "Divide and Conquer" Nne and some of the members in his clan were chasing Twiga and her daughter. Juhudi and Twiga decide to kick them out of the way before they reached them. Juhudi In "Divide and Conquer" he joined Janja in chasing Juhudi and her mother. Juhudi and Twiga decide to kick them out of the way before they reached them. Tamaa Nne hates Tamaa since Scar order Janja and his Clan to murdered Rafiki, when he tried to killed him. Since Rafiki has his warrior moves to knock him down. After that, Tamaa, Kion and his Guard and Rafiki join the battle. As they won Janja told his clan back to the Outlands and run away. Ushari Nne and Ushari become friends. Since Ushari help Janja and his clan to take over t he Pride Lands for following Scar's Plan and take down the Lion Guard. Shupavu Nne and Shupavu are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish the The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeat them using his roar to make them escape. Njano Njano seems to have a good relationship with Nne and Tano. He always tells them what's going on in the Pridelands. Nyeusi Nne and Nyeusi are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish the The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeat them using his roar to make them escape. Nyata Nne and Nyata are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish the The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeat them using his roar to make them escape. Waza Nne and Waza are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish the The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeat them using his roar to make them escape. Scar Nne became a minion of Scar after he helped Ushari summon him. He obeyed all of his commands and is typically pretty smart but despite all of that, almost always failed to get the job done, often disappointing Scar. He will also put up a fight with enemies no matter what, making him look overconfident since he thinks Scar's plans will always work when they rarely do. Despite all this, Scar still uses him in his plans and Nne hopes that one day the Pride Lands will be theirs. However Scar double crossed him. Reirei Reirei is allies with Nne and they have worked on a few tasks together under Scar's orders including cornering the Guard and Makini, slowing the Guard down to get the volcanic ash, taking over Kilio Valley and attempts to take over more of the Pride Lands and eliminate The Hyena Resistance. Goigoi Nne and Goigoi are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish the The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeat them using his roar to make them escape. Dogo's Siblings Nne and Dogo's Siblings are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish the The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeat them using his roar to make them escape. Kiburi Kiburi and Nne are on good terms since they both work for Scar. Tamka Nne and Tamka are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish the The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeat them using his roar to make them escape. Nduli Nne and Nduli are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish the The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeat them using his roar to make them escape. Category:Relationships